1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a method for processing images in an image display device mounted in a vehicle, and an image display device and a mobile terminal providing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device has a function of outputting images for users to view. Users may view images in a vehicle through the image display device mounted in the vehicle. The image display device mounted in the vehicle is able to receive images from an external device such as a mobile terminal in the vehicle through a fixed line or wirelessly to allow a user to view the received images.